


48 scars

by nosetoilescontraires



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Depression, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetoilescontraires/pseuds/nosetoilescontraires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si Harry and Louis rompaient avant la fin de leur contrat ?</p><p>Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, fatigués de mentir, décident de mettre fin à leur couple une année avant la fin de leur contrat et du groupe One Direction. Louis, sous la pression, épouse Eleanor Calder, jeune étudiante à l'université de Manchester. De son côté, Harry disparaît de vue durant quelques mois ce qui cause la fin définitive de leur carrière. Ces deux jeunes hommes se détestent, l'un pour s'être marier, l'autre pour ne pas l'en avoir empêché. Harry décident de vivre à Los Angeles tandis que Louis reste avec son épouse à Londres. Tous deux espèrent s'oublier l'un l'autre et ne plus jamais se voir.</p><p>Mais s'ils se rencontraient par hasard, retomberaient-ils amoureux ?</p><p>On dit souvent qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	48 scars

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction publiée d'abord sur Wattpad sous le même titre, ensuite sur AO3.

_Bip-Bip. Bip-Bip._

Harry releva sa tête complètement plongée dans son coussin.   
Il était 9 heures 30. Il fallait qu'il se lève, il devait rencontrer Kellin vers 10 heures à la cafétéria près du terrain de golf comme il le faisait tous les mercredis.   
Il se regardait dans le miroir, ses boucles se recroquevillaient sur son visage.   
Il rentra rapidement sous la douche, Rien d'autre ne pouvait l'éveiller mieux qu'une bonne douche froide.   
Il se sécha les cheveux puis mit ses vêtements.   
Il portait un T-shirt noir à longues manches ce qui était sa façon habituelle de s'habiller. Un T-shirt qui cachait ses tatouages, lesquels lui rappelaient des mauvais souvenirs. Il évitait de les voir et de se rappeler de  _lui_.   
Il sortit de sa villa et se dirigeait vers sa voiture.   
Il arriva au lieu de rencontre en une dizaine de minutes. Kellin n'était pas encore là.   
Harry s'assit à une table vide et demanda un café sans sucre au serveur. Il se forçait à boire du café, il ne buvait plus de thé. Plus jamais. Cette boisson lui rappelait  _cette personne._  
Finalement il vit son ami arriver.   
Kellin était plus âgé que lui, il avait 29 ans alors que Harry en avait 23. Il l'avait rencontré au festival de Cannes et ils étaient devenus très vite de très bons amis, ils se voyaient souvent.

"Alors il t'a fallu du temps! Je me suis grouillé pour rien." lança Harry.

"Boh j'étais coincé dans les embouteillages."

Il s'assit près d'Harry et commanda un thé vert sucré.

"-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu as réfléchi ? T'en penses quoi ?

-Ne le prends pas mal mais je ne me lancerai plus dans la musique.

-T'es sérieux là ?

-Yep.

-Mais t'as entendu ta voix mec ?! Faudrait pas que tu gâches une telle voix...

-Ma voix n'a rien de plus que celle de cet homme.*il pointa du doigt un vieux monsieur buvant du thé sur la table de gauche*

-On n'a pas le temps de rire Harry, tu devrais oublier ce qui s'est passé il y a des années et regarder devant toi."

Harry, qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de son café, s'arrêta brusquement de boire. Kellin su qu'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

"Harry je-"

Le portable d'Harry sonnait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran, c'était Ed, son meilleur ami. Il s'empressait de décrocher et ne faisait plus attention à Kellin. 

"-Allô ?

-Salut mec!

-Ça fait un bail Ed!

-Alors comment ça va de ton côté ?

-Euh bien et toi ?

-Assez bien, je t'ai sonné pour te demander un service.

-Oui je t'écoute. *Il alluma une cigarette*

-Promets-moi d'accepter.

-Roh tu sais bien que je déteste quand on me dit ça!

-Elly et moi, nous allons nous marier.

-Woah très bonne nouvelle!

-Notre mariage a lieu ce samedi.

-Oh...tu sais bien que je ne peux pas-

-S'il te plait Harry.

-Mais-

-Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ton meilleur ami seul le plus beau jour de sa vie, c'est tout ce que je veux de toi.

-Essaye de moi comprendre, Ed, je-

-Ce qui s'est passé doit rester dans le passé! Juste un seul jour s'il te plait!

-Pf! D'accord t'as gagné.

-Yeah merci beaucoup à samedi alors.

-À samedi." il raccrocha.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Ed. Il avait juste peur de  _le_  rencontrer.

"Ça va ?" demanda Kellin.

"Ouais ouais ça va."

-  
-

Après avoir quitté la cafétéria, il retourna chez lui.

Il pris son ordinateur et acheta un billet d'avion pour Londres.

-  
-  
-

Samedi était arrivé. Il se réveilla plus tôt qu'habituellement. Il enfila son costume noir et coiffa ses cheveux. L'avion décollait à 6 heures pour atterrir vers15 heures.

-  
-  
-

Une fois descendu de l'avion, il prit un taxi pour le ramener à la maison de ses parents dans le centre de Londres. Ils attendait Harry avec impatience, ils ne s'étaient plus revus depuis quelques mois.

Harry était devant la porte vers 15 heures 50. Quand il sonna, sa mère ouvrit directement la porte.

"Mon bébé!" dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Il dit bonjour à son beau père puis finalement Gemma, sa soeur. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien puis tout le monde alla dans sa chambre pour s'apprêter pour la cérémonie du soir.

-  
-  
-

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle vers 19heures. Ed était très heureux de voir Harry, il croyait qu'il n'allait pas venir.

"Merci encore." lui dit-il. Harry lui souriait.

Nick rejoignit leur conversation. Il se foutait complètement du sujet, tout ce qu'il voulait était de se rapprocher d'Harry.  Ed les quitta pour rejoindre son épouse.

"Pas trop seul à Los Angeles ?" demanda Nick.

"-Je me débrouille assez bien comme ça.

-Ça a sûrement dû être difficile après avoir été en couple pendant,   
…combien de temps encore; 3 ans ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?

-Bien sûr." 

Zayn, Perrie et Niall venaient d'entrer dans la salle. Harry s'empressa d'allez les voir. Ils étaient  tous très heureux de s'être rencontrés. Niall venait de temps en temps à Los Angeles près d'Harry mais Zayn, ça faisait sûrement plus de 3 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus.   
Ils se donnaient des nouvelles.   
Harry demanda où était Liam, Zayn lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas venir.

Tout à coup,  _il_ arriva.

"Ah voilà Louis!"

Harry ne savait pas qui était la personne qui venait de dire ça, tout ce qu'il savait voir était  _lui_.

 _Louis Tomlinson_ _._

Il était là, devant lui. Harry ne savait pas s'il était sur le point de rire ou de pleurer Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs années.

Anne remarqua qu'Harry ne se sentait pas bien, elle alla près de lui, le tint par le bras.   
Louis le vit. L'expression sur son visage changea. Harry pouvait lire la surprise, l'étonnement, la colère, la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il tenait la main d'Eleanor, sa femme. Il était marié maintenant, il avait fondé une famille, il allait avoir des enfants un jour, être père.  
Louis ignora Harry. Il suivit Eleanor jusqu'à la table réservée pour eux.   
Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait devant lui.

"Harry ? Assieds-toi, tu vas tomber." chuchota Anne.

"Gemma vite donne lui un verre d'eau!" elle obéit et se dépêcha d'en lui apporter un.

Le temps ne passait pas. Une minute semblait une heure. Harry avait juste envie de rentrer, de retourner à sa vie monotone à Los Angeles, sa vie sans  _lui._  Il ne supportait pas de voir Louis. Louis avec Eleanor. Ils étaient sur la piste de danse.

Ed se ramena à la table où étaient assis Harry, Gemma et Anne.   
Anne lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, Ed approuva.

"Harry ?" dit-il.

"Retourne à la maison, je voulais juste te voir et tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi, vas-y rentre à la maison, j'essayerais de venir de voir demain."

Harry se leva, sans ne rien dire.   
Il voulait s'en aller, aller loin, très loin. Il avait une envie de pleurer. Il voulait se débarrasser de ces problèmes en faisant couler des larmes.   
Il monta dans le premier taxi venu.

Arrivé à la maison, il ouvrit directement le frigo, cherchant des bouteilles; vin, bière, peu importe.

Il trouva une bouteille de vin et quelques somnifères qui l'aideraient à s'endormir rapidement.   
Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, la chambre dans laquelle il lisait des livres étant petit, la chambre dans laquelle il rigolait, jouait. La chambre dans laquelle il était heureux. Mais cette chambre-ci ne représentait plus rien pour lui dorénavant. Il n'était plus le même. Harry avait changé.  
Il fini la bouteille d'un coup et pris plusieurs somnifères. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, que c'était assez dangereux mais tout ce qu'il voulait était de partir.   
Il se sentait toujours aussi mal.   
Il pleurait.   
Il sanglotait.   
Il criait.   
Tout ce qu'il voulait était de faire partir cette douleur.   
Il se rappela d'une chose. De la manière avec laquelle il avait calmé cette douleur une fois.   
Il frappa la bouteille contre le mur. Des morceaux de verre tombèrent parterre. Il s'empressait de ramasser un de ces morceaux.   
Il enleva sa veste et remonta ses manches laissant apparaître des cicatrices.   
Il fit glisser la lame sur son poignet gauche faisant apparaître un ligne rouge. Il continua jusqu'à plonger ses bras dans du rouge.   
Cette douleur masquant la première, il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux.   
Sa tête tournait, il ne voyait presque plus rien. Ses yeux se refermaient seuls.

_Il était en paix._


End file.
